Bringin' On The Heartbrake
by Luvenme23
Summary: After Haley's raped and gets pregnant. Nathan has a hard time coping with it. Will he make a mistake and lose her? R
1. Default Chapter

Haley had been out with the girls. "Guy,I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" Haley said as she walked to the bathrooms. "These bathrooms are gross" Haley said washing her hands. She walked out of the bathroom and was pulled out into a parking lot. "Please don't do this" Haley pleaded as they guy pulled her skirt up. "C'Mon ur a pretty girl" The man said. Haley let out a scream as he smashed her down onto a car. Haley's vision became blurry as she started falling into a sleep. The only song she remembered that was playing was Mariah Carey's. Bring-in' on the heartbrake. She could not of believe how one night could changed h er whole life. Gypsy, sittin lookin pretty A broken rose and laughin' eyes You're a mystery Always runnin' wild Like a child without a home You're always searchin' Searchin for a feelin' But it's easy come and easy go Oh I'm sorry but it's true You're bringin' on the heartache Takin all the best of me Oh can't you see You got the best of me Whoah can't you see You're bringin' on the heartbreak Bringin' on the heartache You're bringin' on the heartache Bringin' on the heartache Can't you see Oh You're such a secret Misty eyed and shady Baby, how you hold the key Oh, you're like a candle Your flame slowly fadin' Burnin' out and burnin' me Can't you see Just tryin' to say to you You're bringin' on the heartache Takin all the best of me Oh can't you see You got the best of me Oh can't you see You're bringin' on the heartbreak Bringin' on the heartache You're bringin' on the heartache Bringin' on the heartache Can't you see Can't you see No No No You got the best of me Oh can't you see You got the best of me Oh can't you see You're bringin on the heartbreak Bringin' on the heartache You're bringin on the heartbreak You're bringin on the heartache 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas woke up in Nathan's apartment. He sat down and got his cell phone out of his pants and there was a message from Brooke. "Luke, you have to get down to the hospital Haley..Hal.Haley was raped. Get down here as soon as you can" Lucas got up and ran into Nathan's room to see that Nathan had another girl in bed. His arms where around her body. Lucas wrote a note to him explaining what was happening. He ran to his truck and went to the hospital. "BROOKE" Lucas yelled as Brooke stood up and ran into his arms crying. "What happen?" Lucas asked as he tried to hold the tears in. "We went out last night and we forced Haley to come, last time Me and Peyton saw her was when, we went looking for. She, was on the ground shivering" Brooke cried "Can I see her" Lucas asked as Brooke shook her head. Lucas walked into a dim light room and saw his best friend lying their,hooked up to machines. "Hey..buddy" Haley said having a hard time talking. "Haley, I'm so sorry this happened to you" Lucas cried as he hugged her body crying. "It's not you're fault" Haley said stroking his hair. Haley feel asleep. Luke came out of her room and saw Nathan sitting their. "Is she" Nathan said but Lucas punched him in the jaw. "I guess I deserved that" Nathan said in a whisper "Damn right you do!" Lucas yelled." Leave. I'm telling her." Lucas said "Luke please don't you can't that will ruin everything" Nathan Screamed "RUIN WHAT, you ruined it when you slept with that girl" Lucas spat "Calm down" Brooke,Peyton and Jake said. "Tell me Nathan whats it going to ruin?" Luke asked "I was going to ask her to marry me. Bastard" Nathan yelled as he tried to walk near Haley's room. Haley appeared at the door way. "You cheated on me?" Haley cried as Peyton and Brooke held her up. "Haley just listen" Nathan pleaded as he walked closer to her. "Stay away from me. I never want to see you again" Haley yelled at the top of her lungs. "C'Mon Haley lets get you back to bed" Brooke said giving Nathan a death glare. "NO" Haley yelled. She walked over to Nathan and slapped him as hard as she could. She was to weak to stand up. She collapsed into Nathan's arms. "NURSE. SOMEONE" Nathan yelled as Peyton and Jake ran to get someone. "I'm so sorry Haley. I love you so much" Nathan whispered to her faint body. The nurse explained to the teens why she had fainted. Haley became pregnant. Nathan kept to himself the last few days. He got drunk and had girls over. Dan came over to his apartment. He let himself in. "Nate" Dan yelled he walked into his bedroom and saw him and a girl getting dress. "Call me" The girl said as she handed him a ti8NY piece of paper. "This is what you plan on doing Nathan. Haley's lying in a hospital helpless, you'r over here screwing girls!" Dan said "Don't forget shes pregnant with the guys kid. She cheated on me and I cheat on her" Nathan said "Nathan she was raped!!! You cheated on her"Dan said as he held Nathan back from walking away. Nathan's cell phone rang. "Hello, yup I'll be right their" Nathan said as he clicked his cell phone off. "Booty call" Nathan said to his dad before exiting he grabbed his keys. "Don't forget to lock up" Nathan said exiting his apartment. Peyton and Brooke where with Haley. "Hey sleepyhead" Brooke said as she pushed the hair out of Haley's face. "How ya feeling" Peyton added. "Better" Haley simply "Has Nathan been by?" Haley asked with a hopeful look on her face. "Hun, no I'm sorry" Brooke answered as she saw Haley's tiny smile turn to a fade. "oh" Haley said Nathan knocked on Haley's hospital door. Peyton and Brooke smiled at Haley. "See he loves you" They said as they left. "Hey Hales" Nathan said as he sat down next to her. "Hi" Haley said sitting up. " So are you keeping the baby" Nathan asked "Yeah" Haley said watching Nathan get up."Wait, why are you getting up, you just got here" Haley said. "Theirs nothing to talk about. You're keeping another mans baby. I don't want nothing to do with this" Nathan told Haley. Haley cried as Nathan left. Dan looked into her room and felt bad for Haley. He never really liked her but she was something to her son. 


	3. Chapter 3

Haley had gotten out of the hospital, she walked into her house. She looked around and saw roses everywhere. She read all of the cards. Not one was from Nathan. Haley laid down on her couch, mostly crying and watching TV. Haley got off the couch when someone was knocking on the door. She walked over and answered. "Dan, what are you doing here" Haley said. Looking at him. "I just want to talk" Dan said. "Wait to tell me that you're happy that, where not together" Haley sighed "No, I'm here to say sorry for the way Nathan's acting. I wanna help you out with the baby." Dan said "What, wait is this the Dan Scott that only cares about himself. Thanks but no thanks, I don't need your money" Haley said trying to close the door but Dan stood their. "Haley please" Dan pleaded. Haley looked at him. "Why, this isn't even your grandchild" Haley said raising her voice. "I know Haley, but I know Nathan loves you. I just wanna help." Dan honestly said. Haley gave him a small smile. He gave one back. Nathan was drinking and driving. He was riding down Haley's street. He looked and saw his dads car. He got out and looked at Dan and Haley talking. "Nice Haley, you sleeping with my dad now" Nathan slurred. He walked up the driveway with beer in his hand. "Nathan go home. You shouldn't be out here like this" Dan yelled making Haley jump. "What so you can, sleep with Haley. NO I don't think so. I'll kill you before you ever get her in bed" Nathan said "Nate, go home" Haley said "I'll go, but down come crying to me when you get hurt. Cause your a whore" Nathan said as he walked back wards and fell onto the ground. Dan took him inside of Haley's to the guest room. Dan and Haley talked. Dan left and Haley took a shower. She went to check on Nathan. She noticed he had a cut on his forehead. She took the water and dabbed it lightly with a cloth. "Nate, I'm so sorry this happened" Haley cried softly as she climbed into the guest bed with Nathan. She hugged him not wanting to let him go. Nathan had woke up. He looked down at Haley who was awake just staying their. "I got to go" Nathan said as he put his sneakers on. "Nathan please don't do this to me. I love you" Haley pleaded. Nathan gave her a disgust look as he walked away. Haley got off of the bed and stood in front of him. She kissed him with all the passions she had. Nathan pulled away and pushed her on the bed. "I told you I want nothing to do with you" Nathan said as he walked out of the guest room. "Nathan please don't go. I need you" Haley screamed as she sunk down onto the guest bed and cried. Nathan just looked back at the door and walked off. Peyton was away with Jake for a week. Brooke took Haley to the mall for baby shopping. "Haley cheer up buttercup"Brooke laughed as they walked into a baby store. Haley was already 2 months. "Haley look at this."Brooke said pointing to the carriage "I like it" Haley said as she smiled and put all of the stuff they bought into the carriage. They where eating at the food court. Brooke just stared at Haley. "Jeez, could you eat anymore" Brooke said with a laugh "Not funny, OK you try being pregnant" Haley said as they threw their stuff away and walked into glamor shots. "Hales, lets get one" Brooke yelled as she dragged Haley in. "Brooke no I hate getting pictures done" Haley said. Nathan was at the mall with is dad. He looked and saw Brooke and Haley dressed up in dresses. Getting their pictures taken. "Nate talk to her" Dan said as he looked over at the two girls. Laughing and hugging. " No lets go "Nathan said "I'm waiting" Dan said as he sat down waiting "WHY" Nathan asked angry. "Because Nate, you love her shes all alone and Brooke's always with her. WAIT" Dan said raising his voice. Haley and Brooke came out of glamor shots. Haley had bags in the baby cart. They did'nt notice Dan and Nathan "Any names for the baby?" Brooke asked "Yeah.. If its a girl I love the name Kiley. I'm not too sure for a boy but when it comes I'll know" Haley laughed "Haley" Dan greeted "Oh hi" Haley greeted back. Nathan had his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor. "Hey Nathan" Haley said. Nathan didn't answer her back. Brooke saw the pain in Haley's face. "Nathan I would think you would be more considerate. I was wrong. Your nothing but a jackass who can't except the truth that Haley's pregnant with another guys baby. She was raped. She did'nt cheat on you. But I was wrong about you" Brooke yelled. Nathan shot a glare at her. "Whatever" Nathan said "Dad can we go NOW!" Nathan said getting annoyed. "Just wait Nathan. Everything Brooke said is right. I'm leaving you stay find a ride or walk. Bye Haley,Brooke" Dan said as he walked out of the mall. "C'Mon Brooke" Haley said as they walked down the mall hall. "#%$" Nathan cursed.' another chance I had to be in her life and the baby's and I blew it' Nathan thought. "Haley wait" Nathan said. "Can you give me a ride home" Nathan said. Haley just kept on walking "Nope, you heard you'r dad find one" Haley said as Brooke smiled. "Fine go get knocked up again. You slut" Nathan yelled. Haley looked back at him tears coming down her face. "Thank god this baby's not yours I'd hate to look at it" Haley said walking away. "GREAT. Cause I would not my child to suffer with a whore of a mother" Nathan screamed. Having several people turn their head. Haley flicked him off. The next day at school. Haley was down in the principles office. Nathan got kicked out of class. He heard everything. "Haley, we can not allow you to be the tutor anymore." The principle said. "I was raped. Its not my fault. It's like no one wants to be around me. Screw this. At least when this baby's born I'll have someone." Haley yelled as she walked out of the office and bumped into Nathan who was standing their. "Haley" Nathan whispered. "Nathan, leave me alone" Haley said as she walked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note--Haley's 5 months Haley was at the docks feeding the ducks like when she was a little girl. The one guys she loved wanted nothing to do with her. She tried so hard so hard to get him back. But now she was having a baby and need to think of the baby. Haley was jotting stuff down that she needed to get. Brooke and Peyton where planning to through Haley a baby shower. Nathan walked down to the docks where Jake told him he'd find her. She was like an angel that had no where to go, or no one wanted her. Nathan walked down and sat next to her. "Hey" Nathan said. Haley just stared out at the lake. "Thought you weren't talking to me" Haley asked "Me either. But reality hit me. If I kept being mad over nothing. I'd lose you forever. I want to be with you Haley. I'm so sorry" Nathan said "Nathan. I never chose this. You said all those hurtful things to me. Over nothing." Haley said looking back up at him. "Haley please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you ever." Nathan cried tears forming at his eyes. Haley didn't answer him. "Haley please tell me that I hadn't lost you, I could never live with myself if I did" Nathan said "No, Nate just give me some time" Haley said as she kissed his check and got up. "Where are you going" Nathan asked "I have a doctors app. I'll call you after" Haley said as Nathan got up and kissed her. She walked away. Haley checked in and waited to be called. Lucas was with her. He had always came with her. "So he said sorry" Lucas said "Yeah. I'm not sure but I'm gonna talk to him and everything. But when he gets mad he makes it seem that I wanted to get rapped."Haley said "Well, he shouldn't. Hales no one asks to get raped and you sure as hell didn't." Lucas said as he hugged her. "Luke you'r my best friend,you and Brooke have been their for me adn I love you so much for this." Haley said "No problem buddy" Lucas said. "Haley James" The nurse called out. They followed her. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked. "Ya" Haley said excitingly "Looks like you Haley are having a girl"The nurse said. "You can get ready and we'll make you'r next appointment." The nurse said as she left the room. "You hear that Luke. A girl. A girl" Haley said as she hugged Lucas. "I know, I know"Lucas said mocking her. "So you want me to drop you off?" Lucas asked "Ya, home" Haley said as they drove off. They arrived. "Thanks for everything Luke." Haley said as she hugged him and exited. Watching him drive away. Haley walked into her House and walked into her bedroom and saw a huge teddy bear on her bed and flowers and pedals everywhere. She turned and saw Nathan. "Omg Nate" Haley said as she hugged him. "Haley I want you to know I love you and want to be in your life" Nathan said as he kissed her. "I love you too Nathan" Haley said as she hugged him. "Haley tell me that we'll be together. Forever and Always" Nathan said kissing her. "Always and Forever" Haley said kissing him back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke and Peyton where at Lucas's house getting ready for Haley's baby shower. "Do we have everything" Brooke asked Peyton "Check,Check and Check" Peyton said as she looked around the room. "OK.. What time is it" Brooke asked nervously "Brooke its 9:00AM it doesn't start ti'll 12:30" Peyton laughed. "I knew that" Brooke said as she sat down on her boyfriends couch along with Peyton. Haley woke up next to Nathan. She was happy that they worked everything out. Nathan started to stir in his sleep. His eyes opened. "Hey" He said as he pulled her closer to him. "Hey yourself. I love you" Haley said as they kissed. "We have to get up Nate" Haley said as she started to get up from bed. "Haley" Nathan said "Ya" Haley simply answered. "Your 16 almost 17 are you sure your ready to raise a baby?" Nathan asked. Haley looked at him in disbelief. "This is because the baby's not you'res isn't it. I can't believe you!" Haley answered back. "Haley I'm not trying to get you mad. But what are you going to tell her when she asks about her father" Nathan argued "That I was raped. What did you think I was going to tell her Nate?" Haley asked aggravated "Never mind" Nathan said getting up pulling his boxers and pants on. "No, this is because shes not yours cause Nate if she was you would never ask any of these things." Haley yelled. "No true" Nathan said "YEAH IT IS." Haley yelled. "I can't believe you. Whats gotten into you. You said you'd be their for me and this baby. You'r just a #%$, and I hate it and right now I hated you" Haley yelled. Nathan smacked her as she fell to the ground. "Oh my god. Babe I'm so sorry" Nathan said as he tried to help her up. "Get away from me. Stay away from me."Haley yelled getting up and pointing to the door. "Haley please, You just got me mad" Nathan said trying to touch her. "I'm not gonna tell you again Nathan. GET OUT" Haley yelled the last part as he left. Haley got out of the shower and touched her face. There was a red bruise from where he had hit her. Haley thought back to when her dad, use to hit her. "Daddy please" Haley cried "You'r a bad girl. And bad girls pay" Clay said as he smacked her. "No,no,no" Haley cried as he kept hitting her. "NO, not again" Haley cried as she sat on the stool and did her hair. She had gotten ready. She walked to Lucas house. Everyone was their. "SURPRISE" everybody yelled as Haley walked over and greeted everyone. It was aw some. "Haley you look great" One of the girls named Lindsay said as she hugged Haley. "Thanks you too" She said back. Haley had been sitting down on the couch, everyone was clearing out. Peyton went over to Haley. "Haley move your hand" Peyton said as she moved her hand. "Did Nathan do this?" Peyton ask Haley did'nt answer "Haley did he" Peyton said. "YES OK.. He did'nt mean it" Haley said. "Haley" "PEYTON just leave it alone!" Haley yelled as she left the house. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan stood outside Haley's house waiting for her to come home from the baby shower. Haley got out of Peyton's car. "Speak the devil" Peyton said "You sure you'r going to be OK?" Peyton asked "Peachy" Haley said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow" Haley said as she walked up to her porch. She tried to walk past Nathan but he stopped her. "Haley talk to me" Nathan said "I don't think so. Let go of my arm" Haley said as she looked into his baby blue eyes. "Haley, I'm so sorry" Nathan whispered as he blew on her neck. Haley's legs turned to jelly. "Nathan d..don't do this" Haley moaned. Nathan picked Haley up and brought her inside, kissing her fiercely. The next morning Haley woke up. The sun was shinning in her room. Haley looked over to see if Nathan was there. Haley laid there for seconds. Nathan came back into the room with a tray of food. "Nate please" Haley stated. Haley knew him all to well. He'd do something that he'd regret and then he'd try to make it up by doing the right thing. What Nathan had done was unforgettable to Haley. "Haley please just let me do this" Nathan said. Haley gave him a small but weak smile. After Haley had ate, Nathan sat down next to her. "Haley, I'm so sorry for what I had done to you. Know word can explain how so sorry I am. But please Haley James forgive me and Marry me" Nathan said. Tears formed at Haley's eyes. "Nathan, I do know that you are sorry but. I..I can't marry you. Not after every things happen. I'm sorry Nate but I cant marry you" Haley said. Nathan's face turned into a frown. "Why. You love me I know you do. We can raise the baby together. I love you and you love me" Nathan said in pain. "Nathan,I never said I did'nt love you, because I love you so much. But I just can't marry you not now" Haley cried. "I love you Haley. I never stopped loving you. But I can't wait for you anymore." Nathan said "You've been waiting I've been waiting for you to forgive me" Haley cried out "I'm leaving. I'm getting away from all this. And never looking back" Nathan said "What, are you talking about?" Haley asked nervously "Haley. I asked you to marry me to come with me. To be with me. I love you. But I guess its not enough" Nathan said as he gave her a quick kiss. Nathan left. Haley couldn't believe it. He was gone forever. Haley sunk down and cried and was thinking about what happened. Brooke was over Haley's. "So he left. Hales I don't know why you just didn't marry him. He loves you and you lost him" Brooke said mad. "Brooke its my decision. Not you'rs MINE."Haley said. "Fine Hales but I think you made the wrong choice and you'll live just to regret it" Brooke said before leaving. 


	7. Chapter 7

Haley sat and thought for hours what Brooke had said to her. 'I need to get him back' Haley said out loud as she grabbed her purse and ran out. Haley reached his apartment. She saw all of his bags going in his car. "Nathan" Haley yelled. Haley ran up to his apartment. "Haley you shouldn't be out here in the rain. Your pregnant" Nathan said running down from his apartment. He used his Hood to cover him. "Nathan don't leave without me" Haley pleaded. "I thought you didn't wanna get married" Nathan said as she jumped into his arms kissing him. "I wanna be with you. Forever and Always. Take me with you" Haley yelled threw the rumbles of thunder. "You sure about this. Leaving everyone that you love" Nathan asked concern "Nathan if I'm with you. Thats all that matters" Haley said. "Nathan make love to me" Haley asked as she kissed him. "Haley. I love you so much" Nathan said as he closed the door behind them. The next day Haley went home and was packing. Jake,Lucas,Jake,Peyton and Brooke came over. "Haley what are you doing?" Jake asked as he watched Haley put all her stuff into a box. "Moving. Nathan and I are moving and are going to get married" Haley said "WHAT. Haley after what hes done?" Luke asked as he started unpacking her stuff. "Lucas stop. I'm going weather you like it or not" Haley said. "Haley C'Mon please don't go" Peyton cried. "Haley we'll help you out" Jake said. "NO. This is what I want" Haley said as she looked at Brooke who was just standing there. Crying. Nathan entered her house. "Hales, you ready" Nathan called up. He went up stairs. "You bastard!" Brooke said as he lunged at Nathan. Jake held her back. "Haley we helped you when this jackass was no where to be found" Brooke cried. "Brooke. Please I'm happy with Nathan. I love him" Haley yelled. "Whatever. Lets go guys."Peyton said. "Oh when you get hurt don't come crawling back to us. "I thought you where better then this Haley. But I guess I was wrong" Lucas said walking out They walked out of her house. Brooke looked up at the sky it was still raining out. "I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND" Brooke yelled into the air crying. "Haley you don't have to do this" Nathan said as they got into his car. "I wanna" Haley assured him. "I love you so much"Haley said as they kissed. "I love you too" He said as they drove off. Haley looked out the window. 'Goodbye Tree Hill' Haley said to herself looking at Karen's Cafe'. She looked in and saw Karen clearing the tables and Deb helping. A tear drop slipped down Haley's face. 


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan and Haley where in Palm Beach Florida. They had lived their for 4 months. Kiley Ashlee James Scott was born on July 5. They gave her Nathan's last name because he adopted her. Nathan loved her. By the time she was two, they decided to have another baby. "Nathan can you get the phone" Haley called out as she and her fat belly flopped onto the couch, with ice tea and watched Lifetime. Everything was going well, Haley had got Kiley to sleep for her nap. Nathan re-entered the den. "Nathan whats the matter?" Haley asked as she saw tears form at his eyes. "It's my dad. Hes passing. His cancer got worse" Nathan cried as he and Haley cried. Dan was always there for her. "Haley we have to go back to tree hill" Nathan said. "OK Nate. When do we leave?"Haley asked "I'm booking a plane for tonight, OK" Nathan answered "OK. I'll go pack" Haley said as she walked back upstairs. Crying her eyes out, she loved Dan he was like a father for her. Gave presents to Kiley as if she was his. He visited on her birthday and took them to Disney World. Haley and Nathan went to the airport. They boarded the plane. Haley and Kiley had fallen asleep. "Hales, wake up where here" Nathan said tapping her lightly. They had rented a car and drove to Nathan's mother house where everybody were meeting. Haley took a deep breath, cause when she walked into that door she would see the faces of her Ex-Best friends. "Hales you ready" Nathan said as he shifted Kiley "Yes" Haley said as they opened the door. "Nathan,Haley. I have not seen you guys in so long" Deb said as Dan wheeled himself into the den. "Na..Natha..n and hal..ley" Dan said trying to talk. Haley was in tears. "Hey dad" Nathan said as he hugged him. "Y.you ....be good ta her" Dan said as Deb held up a juice box as he sipped from. The sight made Haley sick. "Excuse me" Haley said as she ran into the bathroom vomiting. She washed her face and walked out. "Haley.. I've missed you" Brooke said as she hugged Haley. "Me too Tiger" Haley said as she hugged Brooke. 


End file.
